


Goin' Up

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apartment, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Elevator Sex, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinky Luke, Luke being Playful, M/M, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Public Places, Public Sex, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Top Michael, Trapped In Elevator, luke thinks he's cute, riding position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was stuck in an elevator and oddly enough, he was having a panic attack. Luckily, Luke was there and had the perfect plan to calm Michael down and to take his mind off things. Even luckier, things did not quite end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Up

Luke entered the elevator and impatiently waited for Michael to join him; the older boy was still gathering his stuffs and getting out of the car that he had rented. He let out a sigh as the bag on his shoulder and his guitar case on the other were starting to feel heavier but Michael was nowhere in view. The door was going to close for a second time when Michael finally appeared and strode in his direction.

“What took you so long? I was about to leave you here and go upstairs on my own,” Luke said the moment Michael was beside him.

“Sorry, there were some stuffs I had to get.”

“What stuffs?”

“Huh… Some… Did you see a sign in front of the door?”

“Hmm… no, why?”

“There was a sign in the morning, saying this elevator is faulty.”

“No, there was no sign,” Luke replied confidently.

“They probably fixed it during the day...” Michael said and the elevator abruptly stopped and everywhere went dark. “Or not… you said there was no sign.”

“I didn’t see one,” Luke stated.

“There was no sign or you didn’t see one?”

“I dunno… I didn’t notice…”

“You’re such a dumbass. You just walk in anywhere, without paying attention to where you’re going. What if there was a bomb in here?” the older boy pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on.

“Michael chill. It’s just an elevator, not a big deal.”

“It’s not just an elevator. It’s a broken elevator. Do you know what could happen to people when they stay in one for too long?”

“Other people find them?” Luke proposed.

“No, they lack oxygen and pass out and maybe eventually die before other people find them.”

“Come on, we’re not gonna die from being stuck in an elevator. It’s gonna be fine, just give it a few minutes. I’m sure it’ll start again.”

“What are the probabilities?”

“Somebody’s gonna realise we’re missing and look for us,” Luke smiled.

“In the middle of the night?” Michael groaned as he frantically pressed on all the buttons, trying to get the elevator to work again. “Everybody’s gonna think we’re fast asleep in our house, that’s what they’ll think. Fuck, we’re so screwed.”

Luke looked at Michael and it looked like the other boy was having a panic attack. “Sometimes, you talk too much, did you know that?”

Before Michael had the chance to answer that question, Luke had already pressed their lips together. He was about to pull away but Luke pushed him against the wall and held him there. The younger boy set his duffle bag and guitar case on the floor, by his foot, and got rid of Michael’s as well before taking his hands into his and lifting them above his head, to pin them there. He lapped at Michael’s lips, pulled back to lick his lips and then licked the other boy’s lips in turn. As he tried to get Michael to kiss him back, he trailed one hand down Michael’s arm and lightly caressed his side. Michael closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated groan; however, he ended up kissing Luke, causing the other boy to smile against his lips. Before Luke had the time to do anything else, Michael had spun them around and had Luke pressed against the wall instead. He moved their lips together rather impatiently and Luke laughed at that because ten seconds earlier, Michael had not wanted to kiss him. Pecking Luke’s lips a few times, the older boy pulled away and pressed their foreheads together as they both panted and stared into each other’s eyes.

“We shouldn’t be kissing… we should be saving the oxygen, not use it faster,” Michael breathed against Luke’s skin.

“You’re going to deny this?” Luke asked as he bit on his lower lip and placed Michael’s hand on his ass.

“Shit…”

Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, Luke pulled him in for another kiss; kiss, which Michael immediately complied to. Although, as opposed to what Luke had in mind, Michael slid his hand up Luke’s chest and rubbed the skin there through the open buttons of Luke’s white shirt. Slowly, he pushed one side off his shoulder, exposing it, and he trailed his lips to Luke’s neck and then to his shoulder. Michael opened his mouth wider and scraped his skin with his teeth before gently biting and nibbling on it. A gasp escaped Luke’s lips when Michael brought a hand between them and moved it up and down Luke’s penis. As Michael had thought, Luke had leant into the touch and then had tilted his head backward, allowing the older boy more access to his skin when he moved back to suck on his neck. Michael pressed a light kiss to the middle of Luke’s neck and gradually dragged his lips along the younger boy’s skin, leaving a wet trail all the way to his left nipple. He twirled his tongue around the bud, tapping his tongue against it a few times, and finally took it into his mouth when it hardened. When Michael repeatedly moved his hand against his dick, squeezing it at times, Luke cupped Michael’s face and directed his lips back to his, while turning them around at the same time.

With Michael pressed against the wall again, Luke dropped to his knees and instantly worked on opening the other boy’s belt and blue jeans, which he pulled down his legs along with his boxers, leaving them to hang around his knees. He wasted no time to take Michael’s soft dick between his fingers and tugged on it a few times. Licking his lips to wet them, Luke took it into his mouth and sucked on it while he rubbed his balls with one hand. Michael closed his eyes, tilting his head backward, and breathed heavily through his slightly opened mouth as he gradually felt himself harden against Luke’s tongue. Little by little, Luke pulled back so that he was moving his mouth along the tip of Michael’s penis and his hand was pumping the base at the same time. Pulling away, he spat on the head and smeared the saliva all over it, making it more slippery. Then, he licked along the length and took it back into his mouth. Michael moaned and took hold of the hem of his tee, lifting it halfway up and bundling it in his hand, while slowly thrusting into Luke’s mouth. Luke got to his feet and motioned for Michael to get down but the older boy only stared at him in confusion.

“Sit down?” Luke ordered as he toed his boots and proceeded to get rid of his jeans and underwear.

“Why?” Michael frowned.

“Just do as I say,” the younger boy ordered and threw his jeans on the floor before rummaging through his bag.

Michael eyed the floor and then Luke’s discarded jeans; he pulled the pants closer to him and settled on it. When Luke turned around, he could not help but roll his eyes at the sight; Michael could be such a diva-princess when he wanted to. Settling on Michael’s thighs, Luke squeezed a generous amount of lube on Michael’s erection and coated it. Lube? Michael frowned; why was Luke carrying lube in his bag? Ha, he never seized to amaze his bandmates that boy. Once he was satisfied, he shimmied up Michael’s body and positioned himself right above his erection. Taking it in one hand, he directed the head to his entrance but he did not push it inside. Instead, he rubbed it across his hole back and forth a few times and then moved it to his balls. He poked his balls with it before slowly bouncing on it, making it hit a spot between his balls and hole. Luke then aligned it with his own penis and took both them in one hand, rubbing them together. After a few good squeezes, the younger boy slid back on it, to again circle his hole with the tip of Michael’s dick, causing Michael to thrust upward in impatience.

Slowly, Luke eased himself onto Michael’s penis, until he was fully seated, and let out a gasp. He rotated his hips, making Michael’s erection move ever so slightly in him, and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. On the other hand, Michael placed his hands on each of the younger boy’s hips and gently guided him back and forth on it while their lips moved against each other. Everything was going at a very slow pace, from their mouths to the way Luke was bouncing onto Michael’s length, neither of them caring if anyone would walk in on them. Michael directed his lips to Luke’s bare shoulder, letting it graze his skin, and moved it to the crook of the younger boy’s neck, where he placed a series of wet kisses. The hand that he had on Luke’s hips lightly slid down his thighs and back up to his hips, an action that was repeated and also caused Luke to shiver. Deciding to take some control over the situation, the older boy placed both his hands on Luke’s ass cheeks and lifted his hips off the floor and thrust into Luke’s hole just when Luke was moving down on his dick. He smirked when that took Luke by surprise and the younger boy let out a loud moan that echoed in the small confinement of the elevator.

Gradually, Luke stopped the up and down movement of his hips and rotated them instead while Michael was the one who started thrusting in him. It started out as slow but with each passing seconds, Michael’s hips were going faster and faster. Breathing steadily through his mouth, Luke rested his forehead on Michael’s shoulder and squeezed his muscles around Michael’s penis as he kept rotating his hips at the same speed as the movement of the older boy’s hips. Michael cursed, shutting his eyes tight, as he pounded into Luke’s ass, which was feeling tighter and tighter every time Luke would contract himself. Wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, Michael emptied himself into the younger boy. They stayed like that for a long minute while Michael was trying to catch his breath and Luke was lightly pecking the side of his neck, until the older boy shifted and pulled out of Luke, who got to his feet. With a frown on his face, Michael eyed Luke’s erection and got to his feet as well. When he saw Luke straightening his shirt and reaching for his jeans, he figured he should do the same as well.

“What about you? Don’t you want to cum?” Michael asked as he pulled his jeans up, the jeans that were still around his knees.

“Maybe we should figure a way to get out of here first. We’ll take care of this little guy later.”

“Right, we’re still stuck in the elevator,” the older boy said as he looked around; for a minute, he had completely forgotten that part. “Maybe we should call somebody, ask them to send help.”

“You know, there’s this big red button that you’re supposed to press, in case of emergency. Maybe we should try that first,” Luke proposed, looking behind Michael.

“Fuck, why didn’t you say it earlier?” Michael turned around to look at it, with the help of his phone, and Luke took that opportunity to tuck his boxers into the back pocket of the other boy’s jeans; boxers, which he had not bothered wearing again. “Maybe we should press it.” He lifted his hand to it but just before he could push it in, the lights turned back on and the elevator started moving again, leaving Luke to laugh. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

“Nice timing,” Luke said as he pulled his bag and guitar case on his shoulders. “So, my apartment or yours?”

“Did you forget we live together?” Michael rolled his eyes when door opened.

“Do we? Oh yes right, we do,” Luke laughed and picked his boots.

“I’m gonna ignore that. I believe you think you’re cocky when you act dumb but that’s not the case.”

“Not cocky, cute.”

Michael let out a loud laugh as he unlocked the door. “Cute? You think you’re cute? There’s nothing cute about you, Luke.”

“Says the one who walks around with my undies in his pocket.”

“Your undies? I don’t…” Michael turned around to look at the cheeky smile playing on Luke’s lips and directed his hand to where Luke was looking, his ass. “Asshole.”

“You love that, don’t you?”

“End of discussion.” Throwing the boxers at Luke’s face, Michael groaned and turned on his heels, to go to his room.

“Not so fast.”

Luke grabbed his hand and pulled Michael back to him, crashing their bodies together and instantly rubbing his still-hard penis against Michael, who again groaned. As the younger boy claimed Michael’s lips again, Michael snaked a hand between their bodies and squeezed his erection. Luke moaned into Michael’s mouth and walked them to the couch, pushing Michael onto his back and immediately climbing on top of him. The moment their mouth connected, Michael again palmed Luke through his jeans and buried the other one in Luke’s messy hair. Momentarily pulling away from the kiss, Luke pushed Michael’s jacket off his shoulder and also pulled his tee over his head before kissing him back. He took the older boy’s bottom lip between his teeth, to suck on it, and every once in a while, he rocked his hips against Michael’s. Pushing Luke to a sitting position, Michael popped open the little buttons of Luke’s shirt and got rid of it. Next, the younger boy’s jeans followed while Luke worked on undressing him too. Once Michael’s pants were gone, Luke settled on his chest and rubbed the head of his penis against Michael’s lips but pulled away when Michael opened his mouth to take him in.

Instead he crawled down his body and knelt between Michael’s legs before enclosing his fingers around Michael’s limp penis. Licking his lips, he gently tugged on it while his other hand was jerking himself off. Michael closed his eyes and folded an arm under his head as he toyed with one of his nipples with his other hand. He let out a breathy sigh when Luke ran his thumb over the head and he pinched hard on his own nipple. Leaning forward, Luke guided the penis to his mouth and sucked on it. His hand around his own dick moved faster and Luke thrust into his fist. However, he let go of it and slowed down; he did not want to cum yet, he wanted to do it along with Michael. Going back to pumping Michael’s cock, Luke licked the inner side of Michael’s thigh and pulled away with a slurping sound before licking the other thigh. He let his saliva dripped onto Michael’s balls, smearing it with his free hand, and then took one of them into his mouth. Luke sucked them one by one alternatively while one of his hands trailed up Michael’s chest. He pushed two fingers past the older boy’s lips and Michael did not hesitate to roll his tongue around them.

Again taking Michael’s semi-hard penis into his mouth, Luke pulled his fingers from Michael’s mouth and guided them to his hole, testing Michael’s reaction as he rubbed them in circles. When Michael did not flinch, he pushed the tip of his middle finger in. The little whimpers that left the older boy’s parted lips encouraged Luke to keep going and moved the finger in and out of his hole. Licking the underside of Michael’s dick, Luke rolled his tongue around the sensitive head and then took it into his mouth, sucking powerfully around it. As Luke added another finger in him, Michael pushed his legs further apart and allowed Luke to bury his fingers deeper inside of him. He slightly lifted his hips off the couch and rotated them as Luke curled and scissored his fingers in. Luke rapidly moved both his mouth and fingers, trying his best to pleasure Michael. Pulling back a little, he spat on the two digits that were working in Michael’s ass, without pulling them out, and again took the penis into his mouth. With the way Michael was moaning and panting under him, Luke withdrew his fingers and spat on the other boy’s erection before moving to position himself on it.

Michael shook his head and flipped them around so that Luke was the one lying on his back before kneeling on the floor between the other boy’s legs. Taking his penis into his hand, he pumped it a couple of times and slowly directed it to Luke’s hole. He wasted no time to push it in and pull it back out. A sharp cry left Luke’s mouth when Michael pushed hard in his ass and he grabbed the edge of the couch tightly as the older boy kept repeating that action. He turned his head to the side and gasped as Michael fisted his erection and pumped hard on it. Michael aligned his mouth with Luke’s cock and let his spit drip onto the length before spreading it and making it easier for his hand to slide along the length. When his need to come was getting unbearable, Luke thrust upward into Michael’s fist and rotated his hips to move onto Michael’s dick at the same time. A series of cursed words left Luke’s mouth and he spilt his load onto Michael’s hand and his own stomach. Once he milked everything out, Michael directed his hand to Luke’s mouth, urging him to lick the cum off and Luke complied. The younger boy rolled his tongue around each fingers, cleaning them, while he placed both his legs on Michael’s shoulders.

The pace that Michael had set earlier had increased and pounded fast and hard into Luke’s ass. He may have cum once already but he was desperate to cum again. Every time he would push into Luke’s hole, the younger boy would squeeze his muscles around him and a hiss would escape his lips. Michael bit on his lower lip and held Luke’s thighs tightly, his short fingernails digging into the younger boy’s skin. As Michael’s hips were frantically moving in and out of him, Luke dragged both his feet down Michael’s chest and rubbed his nipples with his toes. A chant of ‘fucks’ left his mouth as he again emptied himself into Luke’s ass and the movements of his hips gradually slowed down. When he was again breathing normally, Michael bent down and licked the cum off Luke’s stomach before dropping himself beside the younger boy. Smirking, Luke trailed his hand to his hole and rubbed the white substance that was dripping before pushing his middle finger inside. He shortly pulled it out and sucked the cum off it.

“Cock-cum-butt,” the younger grinned.

“That’s disgusting,” Michael commented while making a face.

“Why? Haven’t you ever tasted your own?”

“Not when it was coming out of my ass.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s still disgusting.”

Ignoring Michael’s words, Luke smiled. “You know, my bed is still made, what say if we mess it up?”

“Yeah?”

“How about a round two?”

“Talk for yourself,” Michael laughed and pressed his lips to Luke. “I’m gonna call it a night, I’m exhausted.”

“Never mind… it seems like my hand is the only thing that I can rely on. It never disappoints me,” Luke said loudly when Michael got to his feet.

“Be my guest. Just try and keep it low.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“You know what? Do whatever you want. I’m so tired and I’m probably not gonna hear anything and sleep like a rock. Have fun.”

“You’re mean.”

“Goodnight Luke,” Michael called before closing his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Expecto Patronum  
> no, i'm just kidding. lemme know what you think :)


End file.
